


К чему приводит любопытство

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Curiosity, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, где и когда подвернётся случай узнать что-то новое...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	К чему приводит любопытство

Этот остров уже сидел у него в печёнках. Постоянные песчаные бури, оставляющие на языке, ко всему прочему, привкус пепла; дикие хитиновые твари, атакующие всё, что движется; невообразимо колючие кустарники, которые умудряются цепляться даже за латную броню… Гедрику Серрити хватило половины месяца на Вварденфелле, чтобы успеть соскучиться по дождливому и прохладному Ривенспайру. Но в этой провинции ему предстояло провести еще как минимум столько же. Заказ кузнецу на парные клинки и панцирную броню, который он сделал, поддавшись уговорам местных, требовал времени, да и список редких ингредиентов, врученный ему согильдийцами, был собран только наполовину.

Он не очень понимал, как оказался рядом с той неприметной дверью. Скорее всего, виной всему была странная архитектура Вивека, привыкнуть к которой было бретонцу категорически не по силам. Лестницы и закрытые переходы вместо улиц и площадей заставляли его раз за разом наматывать круги в попытках отыскать снятую комнату. Так было и в тот раз: он уверенно зашёл внутрь жилых помещений, но вместо пожилого хозяина комнат за стойкой увидел молодую данмерку. Одного беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы догадаться, куда он попал: приглушенный свет от изящных редоранских фонариков, мягкие ковры, нежный аромат цветов и тихий женский смех где-то в коридорах. Гедрик не успел даже развернуться к выходу, как девушка уже оказалась рядом с ним и взяла под локоток. Чувственный журчащий голос, обещающий, что он не останется неудовлетворённым, тут же окутал его словно шёлком. Он хотел было отказаться, но, прикинув, сколько ему ещё предстоит болтаться на острове в одиночестве, решил, что это будет не самый плохой способ сбросить напряжение.

Но ещё больше он не понимал, как из всех возможных вариантов он выбрал каджитку. «Вероятно, тягой к экспериментам я заразился от магов», — скептически размышлял Серрити, беззастенчиво разглядывая стоящую перед ним представительницу пустынной расы. Высокая — почти с него ростом — пятнистого окраса кошка с чёрным загривком была в одном белье. Хвост игриво скользил по крепким округлым бёдрам, а весьма острого вида коготок уже манил его к себе.

— Ну и как тебя зовут, красавчик?

— Я думал, что вы всех людей считаете… ну… не очень-то симпатичными, — брякнул он вместо ответа, резко вспомнив, как его однажды окрестили “лысый котёнок”, но ближе всё-таки подошёл.

Каджитка низко гортанно засмеялась и потянула за ремешки его кирасы.

— Мар’Лаана считает по-другому, — вслед за нагрудником на ковёр с глухим стуком упали перчатки. — Иначе бы её здесь не было.

— Гедрик, — выдавил он, чувствуя когти в опасной близости от своего паха. — Гедрик пришёл попробовать что-то новое.

Тёмно-серые, почти чёрные глаза широко распахнулись, и она расхохоталась уже в голос, обнажив широкий розовый язык и внушительную пасть.

— Ты очень милый, Гедрик, — каджитка оглядела раздетого по пояс клиента, пробежалась кончиками пальцев по его плечам, после чего взяла его руку в свою и недвусмысленно положила к себе на талию. — И ты можешь погладить... где хочешь.

Это наконец-то вывело Серрити из лёгкого ступора: он подошёл вплотную, зарываясь носом в короткую шерсть на макушке, и осторожно потянул зубами за одно из трёх колец в ухе. После чего, решив, что это игра без правил, длинным плавным движением сверху вниз огладил спину, немного задев хвост.

— А говорил, что у тебя нет опыта с каджитками, — одобрительно фыркнула в усы Лаана.

Гедрик удивленно вскинулся на неё. Когда он как-то раз попытался потрогать хвост своей соратницы по гильдии, всё закончилось дикой дуэлью, на которой кошка отбила ему пару ребер и воткнула стрелу в плечо. Это, пожалуй, можно было счесть за определённый опыт...

— Так это... приятно? — бретонец ещё раз провёл рукой вдоль основания её хвоста.

Вместо ответа пятнистая довольно заурчала и выгнулась в спине, одновременно снимая повязку со своей груди. Гедрик же чуть сжал хвост и скользнул пальцами ниже, снимая остатки белья. Её аккуратная грудь была такой же мохнатой, как и всё остальное тело, только светло-розовые соски выступали из шерсти. Но, прежде чем он успел поднять руку и коснуться их, Лаана отступила к широкой кровати, утягивая его вслед за собой на пахнущие лотосом простыни.

Мир вокруг сузился ровно настолько, чтобы вместить их двоих. Каджитка ловким движением ног стянула с него бельё и запустила пальцы ему в волосы. Гедрик выдохнул сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как от крепкой ладони на затылке растекается жаркая волна множества импульсов. Если бы под ним была представительница человеческой расы, он бы поцеловал в губы, но… Быстро прогнав растерянность, Серрити позволил своим рукам и губам бродить по её телу. Лаана отвечала разной дрожью на разные прикосновения. Вся вибрировала, начиная с кончиков усов и до кончика хвоста — от прикосновений к шее, крупно вздрагивала и мурлыкала — когда он проходился губами по груди. Изгибалась на кровати, приподнимая бедра, – когда он сжимал их, и замирала, царапая его плечи, — когда он прикусывал уши. Он провалился в магнетический ритм и не замечал собственного возбуждения — слишком странным было все вокруг, слишком невозможным, тёмным, ошарашивающим...

Наконец Серрити не выдержал, в полной мере ощутив, накопившийся внизу живота изводящий жар. Пальцы уже покалывало от острого приступа похоти, и запах лотоса теперь пьянил, заставляя задыхаться. Он тяжело навалился сверху, куснул напряженный сосок и на ощупь повел пальцем между пушистых ног. Шерсть плавно переходила в горячую влажную плоть. Слишком горячую для человека. Одной только мысли о том, насколько горячо будет внутри, было достаточно, чтобы он бесцеремонно развёл бёдра Лааны, вдавил её в матрас и разом вошёл полностью, тихий и сосредоточенный.

Это было совсем не похоже на то, что он делал с тем ушлым босмером, который раз за разом втягивал его в сомнительные авантюры. Или на тот единственный раз с надменной альтмеркой, когда она настолько перебрала вина, что сочла его не самым плохим вариантом. Между ним и каджиткой не было ничего, что можно было назвать личным, но именно это делало ощущения острее. Какой-то частью сознания Гедрик, как и всегда, оставался беспристрастным наблюдателем: не наклоняться настолько, чтобы острые звериные зубы могли вспороть ему горло, придерживать запястья так, чтобы когти не оставляли сильных следов... Но мелкие толчки в самую глубь, где все пылало удовольствием, лишали его сил. В сгустившемся сумраке Лаану было почти не видно, только слышно — она стонала громко и сочно. Он двигался все быстрее, все тяжелее дышал, пока не дошел до той самой долгой, бесшумной секунды, когда оргазм скрутил судорогой всю нижнюю часть тела. С низким еле слышным стоном Гедрик ткнулся мокрым лбом в покрытый шерстью лоб, мазнул губами по широкому розовому кончику носа и скатился на золотое покрывало. Все мышцы гудели, как после тяжелой работы, а возбуждение схлынуло отливом. Внутри и вокруг он ощущал только звенящую пустоту. Серрити снова потянулся к каджитке и положил ладонь ей на низ живота.

— Ты же не?.. — начал было он, но Лаана без лишних слов перехватила его руку и направила между ног.

Его пальцы скользили снаружи и внутри – спермы и смазки уже было достаточно, чтобы он мог двигать ими как угодно, жестко или плавно, поглаживая клитор или подстраиваясь под жадные движения бёдер. За то время, которое она достигала своего финала, Гедрик, несмотря на полумрак, успел изучить морду кошки во всех подробностях и пришёл к выводу, что даже момент оргазма выглядит у каджитов как-то по-человечески.

Следующие несколько минут они молча лежали, переводя дыхание.

— Хочешь повторить? — каджитка мурлыкнула ему прямо в ухо, щекоча висок усами.

— Вот так сразу? — Гедрик усмехнулся и сел на кровати. — Ты переоцениваешь человеческую выносливость.

Приврал, конечно: с его выносливостью можно было несколько часов с боем прорываться по подземным туннелям шахт с квамами. Но после того, как любопытство поутихло, задерживаться не хотелось. Он натянул штаны и рубашку, зафиксировал наручи и подхватил кирасу.

— Аджо нур, — коротко проронил он на та’агра, надеясь, что не перепутал слова, не сломал выговор и действительно пожелал хорошей ночи.

Мар’Лаана приподнялась на локтях и Гедрик спиной ощущал её долгий прищуренный взгляд. Стоило двери за ним захлопнуться, как всё случившееся сразу показалось ему неуловимо-странным эротическим сном. Серрити вздохнул, возвращаясь в суровую реальность, в которой ему всё ещё предстояло найти дорогу до своего жилища.


End file.
